


Hosting Gifts

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow, Ms. Zabini, crashes a Malfoy gala and had the nerve neglect to bring the hostess a gift... or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hosting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hosting Gifts  
> Pairing: Narcissa Malfoy/Ms. (Elisa) Zabini  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Porn Miniscule Plot, fingering, oral sex, mentions of hetsex  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters etc. belong to JK Rowling.

They called her the black widow.

She was gorgeous with fine cheekbones, plush lips and a bubble nose. Her body was enticing with its ample, yet soft curves, long limbs and dark beauty. Her hair was a thick, naturally curly and charming in the short cut. Her skin was dark with a reddish earthy tone and her eyes were just so brown and bewitching.

Her hand rested daintily in the crook of her son’s arm their movements were synchronized and measured against an imagined rhythm. Her movements, like her seductions, were fluid and refined, the sound of her stilettos echoed through the grand ballroom. There was an unsettled hush wherever she went.

They called her the most beautiful woman since the Lady Godiva. And tonight she looked the part; wrapped in the finest gold silk she out shone everyone, even the hostess. Which didn’t bode well for Narcissa Malfoy, organizer and main funder of the Hogwarts Board of Governors annual fundraising gala.

She came to the foot of the grand staircase and removed her hand from the crook of her son’s arm. “I am Elisa Zabini. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy.” She reached across and shook the hand of the shell-shocked man and then turned and grasped the hands of his wife. “Madame Malfoy.”

\--

“Don’t let her alone around your man, Narcissa.” Audrina Parkinson said, rolled the stem of her wine glass between her fingers. “She’s had eight husbands and all of them are six feet under.”

“Not all, one was cremated wasn’t he?” chimed Devina flint, ever the stickler for details.

“True.”

“She’s so tacky.” Giggled Greengrass, “Did she even bring you a hosting gift.”

“I doubt it.” Snarked Mrs. Edgecombe.

“I heard that her son was born out of wed lock.” Said another tittering socialite.

Narcissa kept her eyes on the dark skinned woman who was twirling around the dance floor with her husband. “That’s all fine. Lucius is faithful.”

The juxtaposition of Lucius, so pale and sharp, against the soft dark figure Madame Zabini cut was intriguing. So Narcissa traced their movements across the dance floor keenly aware of the woman’s presence. Elisa was dipped, twirled and spun -- it was all very hands off.

The son --Blaise, Draco had told her—cut in the dance and spun with his mother across the dance floor. The boy was very cautious not to let any other men come too close to his mother. Was he still going through that stage when he saw his mother as the ideal woman? It was rather sweet, Narcissa decided as she made her way across the room.

\---

“Mrs. Zabini.” Narcissa’s airy voice chimed just after Blaise had let go of his mother’s hand and walked away.

“It’s just Miss. I’m quite single, Madame Malfoy.” Her smile was bright and soft, almost coy.

“Not for long, I’m sure.” Narcissa fell into step with the other woman as she walked the perimeter of the hall making her way towards the hor de hover’s area.

“Oh, I doubt that, my dear.” Elisa winked and laughed. Her laugh wasn’t the dainty giggle expected of high society ladies but rather a full-bodied guffaw that displayed the dimples in her cheeks and straight white teeth. “I find men to be… a chore, to handle.”

“Really now.”

“Oh truly.” Elisa’s eyelids drooped and her easy smile turned to something more sinister. “Men, are a bit boring. Too easy! They tend not to think once they have some thing pretty dangled in front of them.”

Narcissa stopped to lick her lips and nod. That voice, already deeper than was normal for a woman, was fitting for such a robust personality.

“Women… women are much better to have around. You can have a confidant who isn’t distracted by the fact that you’re wearing a low cut dress. Women are much more responsive. There isn’t much you need to explain before they catch on. Besides the pleasure of our bodies shouldn’t be kept for man alone.”

“Don’t you think that’s rather…”

“Yes, yes… I suppose it is rather inappropriate.”

That dark gaze pinned Narcissa in place. It was salacious and intense. The blonde woman couldn’t help but to thread her fingers nervously through her hair in an absentminded gesture of nervousness. She nearly leapt out of her skin when a warm hand rested on the small of her back.

“But don’t you ever wonder what it’s like to be more than just a hole to fill? Don’t you want to be caressed, appreciated and worshipped?”

\----

Narcissa’ breathes were uneven and shaky her heart thumped in her chest. The contact of skin on skin made her all too aware of Elisa’s feline prowl over her body. When they were pressed against each other meshed into each other’s curves Elisa ran her fingers through that smooth as silk hair and pressed light kisses on the Lady Malfoy’s painted eyelids. The kisses got bolder as they trailed down the pale neck. The soft light touches became scalding love bites and licks that worked their way over the sharp collar bone to those soft warm mounds of her breast.

“Mmm…” The lady Malfoy moaned softly and pressed into the body above hers as those thin strong fingers grazed her sides trailing. Those perfectly manicured nails left long livid red scratches her milk white skin. The sensation of being barely touched while pressed against another body sent shivers up Narcissa’s spine. Elisa shifted to lap a trail down her lover’s stomach as she pushed a leg between those smooth silky thighs and propped her self up on a rounded knee.

“You know,” The widow’s husky voice seemed to hover between the two bodies, “I must say you’re lovely when you blush.”

“You’re not too bad your self, eh?”

They snickered and kissed and continued rutting against each other until they were covered with a mist of sweat and desire. The light of the torches made their sweat slicked bodies glisten and glowed.

Elisa pulled away and swiped her finger between the lips of little punk snatch. “Oh darling.” Her eyes gleamed with an unprecedented lust and those beautifully thick lips curved wickedly. “Open up for me?”

Narcissa couldn’t contemplate not complying; her thighs fell open of their own accord. The soft, reverent fingers part the lips shielding her sex from view made her mouth part in a moan reminiscent of a Knockturn alley whore.

Elisa scooted down the bed, propped an elbow on each side of that porcelain pale waist and gave the thatch of blonde hair a firm kiss. With all the skill and precision of a surgeon she probed the moist cunt with her tongue. Swiping across those secret sensitive places adding with varying degrees of pressure. As she licked and wriggled her tongue, Elisa used her nose to push at the little pink nub.

Narcissa covered her face with an extra pillow and screamed trying desperately to trust her hips and be filled more. She wanted that tongue deep inside of her and there wasn’t a damn thing that she could do about it with her hips pinned to the mattress by those unmoving forearms.

It wasn’t long until one of the hands moved and Narcissa felt the long fingers that she had so admired earlier fill and stretch her the way she longed for. At first they moved sporadically dragging against her walls until they became slick and moved with ease.

Tongue, touch and shortness of breath stole Narcissa’s control away. She jerked and shifted and spammed before she flopped gracelessly and lay still. The only visible movement was the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to get her heart rate back under control.

Elisa propped her chin on the smooth belly of her hostess and smiled. “I hope you liked your hosting gift.”

“It was better than all the others, I promise.”

/lj-cut>


End file.
